


affection

by baconaxolotl



Series: Zaime oneshots/books [1]
Category: All Time Low (Band), Pierce the Veil
Genre: M/M, My first fic, Zack loves cuddling, other band members will appear, soft!Zack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconaxolotl/pseuds/baconaxolotl
Summary: Zack had always been affectionate to people close to him.





	affection

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more Zaime in the world

Zack had always been affectionate to people close to him. It start with the small things, like leaning on them or an arm around their shoulders when they were sitting. It grew into bigger things, like laying in their laps, playing with their hair or hugging theirs arms or linking and playing with their hands when they would walk. Sadly with Zack’s affectionate is why he was never in relationships for long calling him needy yet untrustworthy, going to other people for intimate cuddling. He couldn’t help it though with his anxiety always so high, either out in public or alone by himself, it was one of the things that calmed him down, besides music. Sometimes music wasn’t always enough he needed to know he wasn’t alone and people wanted him. It started when he was young, when he was scared he used to run up to his mum or dad and hug them till no return or when he wasn’t scared anymore. As he grew up into his high school years his friends from middle school left him claiming he was too childish and clingy always attached at the hip too him, thus making him one of the left overs of the school cliques.

The next year was worst, not only did he isolate himself from the friends he had afraid that they would turn to, that’s when the bullying started. At the time Zack was only small and lanky, much like the skunk haired boy he sat next to in biology. It started with name calling and from the outside it look like friendly one sided banter but then it came to the pushing and shoving into lockers tripping him over when he was walking to his desk. The only close friend he had at the time was Rian. The A grade but done with the schools shit student. They would hang out the back of the school sheds near the cross country track. Zack trying to plat what little of Rian’s hair and Rian drumming whatever song was playing. Rian had other friends though, so when he was partying with Matt or the Fuentes brothers on the weekend Zack was alone once again. No one talked to him besides Rian and his friends or sometimes Tony asking each other questions in English.

That all changed a year later, Jaime Preciado, the next soon to be soccer star of the school comes walking into class all bright and bubbly sat beside Zack. Not only was he the definition of giddiness at best he was always moving. “Hey I’m Jaime, what’s yours?” he piped up making Zack jump a little which was quite funny as it is, seeing a buff guy jump sitting in the most uncomfortable red plastic chairs attached some way to the desk. Zack over the summer made himself useful with all of his spare time and set himself an exercise routine, surprising Rian with how much he changed while away on a family trip to Canada, no longer a stick that even an 8 year old could lift to someone who could lift Rian and his drum set together. Him not knowing what to do stuttered out “I… urgh, my names Zack”.

“Cool, nice to meet you, so when is lunch time, can I hang out with you at lunch?” Jaime bursted out in reply leaving a blushing Zack mumble a quite sure.  
Their friendship grew quickly with Jaime becoming great friends to the Fuentes brothers, Vic and Mike, with Jaime regularly hanging out with them in one big group. Zack grew more affectionate as the day went on. Always tackling jack or kellin to the ground in hugs, braiding Vic’s hair, sitting in mikes hair showing him how to role a joint or even laying in Matt, Rian’s or Alex’ lap with them playing with his hair, but was always cautious of Jaime. Whether Zack knew it or not he started growing feelings for the other, just getting the butterflies every time he leaned against Jaime. This in turn made Jaime feel unwanted with the closest connection maybe he found something out and never wanted to talk to him but didn’t want to seem like a dick to people. Though this was the opposite. Zack just wanted to talk to him and hug him and cuddle with him all the time but he didn’t wnt to seem too clingy.  
“Zacky if there is anything wrong with me please speak up, I can’t handle you brushing me off like I’m no one,” Jaime confronted Zack after school. He just stood there blushing his face off before mumbling “Nothing is wrong with you it’s just me.” 

“Aw come on Z talk to me what’s wrong?” this sentence alone triggered his anxiety, already latching on to Jaime’s waist trying to control his breathing. Jaime left to just stroke his hair whispered a soft sorry.

“You wouldn’t like me if I told you Hime,” Zack replied in to his chest only moments after his breathing was in control. “You would leave me like everyone else has whenever I have felt these feelings, one way or another you would.” 

“What do you mean Z, you gotta talk to me bud.” 

“Himes I can’t ok I just can’t lose you.”

“Zacky you can’t lose me your my best friend.”

“That’s it, that’s all I’m going to be with you a friend, a fucking friend. Jaime I’m falling for you head first.” And that’s what triggered it. Zack bursting out in tears, body shaking. No able to support himself he fell to the floor hugging his knees close to his chest hyperventilating. “shhh buddy I’m not going to leave you. Come on let’s get you to Alex’.”  
Alex’ house was to quite for Zack. Alex’ mum greeted him from the kitchen saying alex should be home any minute now and that he can take a warm shower and borrow some of boy’s clothes. It was a normal thing for Zack to go over his friends houses to have shower just to sleep or eat with his parents rarely home Zack needed to know he wasn’t alone. It wasn’t because he was scared or anything its just an anxiety thing warped up in this blanket of needing some comfort, especially in times like these when he is already on a verge of another one.

The next day was no different it was almost like Jaime forgot what happened yesterday, though Zack was on the edge of Another panic attack again. At the end of the day Zack and Jaime were both leaving their English classes Jaime caught Zack at the gate.

“I never really did give an answer Z, did I?” Jaime peered into his eyes before looking down to the ground.

“Just say it himes” Zack glanced down with his brain already filling with sadness. Jaime look into his eyes again and sad “Actions speak louder than words Zacky.” Before deeply kissing him sparking a fire in both of theirs minds. Teeth clashed at the end of their kiss for them to both start laughing. “And for your word, yes I will be your boyfriend.” He said before kissing again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fix on here


End file.
